My Love, Protect Me
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 49 - masa lalu menyedihkan bagi chanyeol mengubahkan sikap chanyeol hingga baekhyun datang untuk menerima tawaran ayah chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol tidak menyukai apa yang akan di taklukan?baekhyun akan menaklukan chanyeol atau chanyeol yang menaklukan baekhyun - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 49**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"My Love Protect Me"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Di semester ini sudah kelima kalinya ayah di panggil kesekolahmu" seorang laki laki paruh baya menatap tajam anak laki laki semata wayangnya yang sedang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti habis bertengkar

"Maaf" laki laki dengan mata lebam itu hanya menunduk sekedar menghindari tatapan tajam dari ayahnya

"Dan ini sudah kesejuta kalinya kau meminta maaf tanpa menyadari perbuatanmu,chanyeol" laki laki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah tuan park segera berdiri dan mengeluarkan handphone dari kantongnya

Chanyeol yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya,ketakutan akan ancaman ayahnya yang akan mengirim dia ke amerika jika membuat onar lagi kembali memenuhi memorinya

"Ayah…aku tak mau pergi ke amerika"chanyeol memanggil lirih ayahnya yang kini sedang mencari sebuah nama di kontak handphone nya

"Ayah tak akan mengirimmu ke sana…."

"Tapi memberimu seseorang yang akan menjagamu" tuan park segera mendekatkan layar handphone ke telinganya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu

"MWOO!?ayah aku bukan anak kecil!"

Chanyeol menatap sebal namja manis yang di hadapannya,namja itu hanya tersenyum ke chanyeol membuat chanyeol semakin muak dan membuang muka dengan kasar

"Byun Baekhyun,dia anak dari teman ayah sejak SMP" tuan park memperkenalkan baekhyun kepada chanyeol dan disambut tatapan mengerikan dari mata chanyeol

"lalu ada apa ayah membawa dia kehadapanku?"chanyeol mulai jenuh dengan acara pertemuan ini

"Keluarga baekhyun mengajak keluarga kita untuk liburan di jeju selama dua minggu,dan dikarenakan 5 hari lagi kalian akan ujian nasional kalian tidak bisa ikut"

"Lalu?"ucap chanyeol dengan santai berbeda dengan hatinya yang kini sudah melompat lompat bayangkan betapa bebasnya dia saat orang tuanya pergi nanti

"Baekhyun akan tinggal disini sementara dan menjagamu,oh iya dia juga akan pindah kesekolahmu" perkataan tuan park sukses membuat mata besar anaknya membulat sempurna

"Tapi mana bisa dia pindah sekolah semudah itu"

"Kepintaraan baekhyun memudahkan baekhyun untuk pindah sekolah maka dari itu aku mempercayakan kau pada baekhyun agar ujian nasionalmu juga bagus,baik chanyeol tidak ada debat dan aku harus mengangkat telepon dari ayah baekhyun,kalian mengobrol lah" kemudian tuan park meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Aku akan membuatmu pergi dari rumah ini secepatnya" chanyeol menatap sinis baekhyun

"Dan aku akan membuatmu merindukanku lalu memintaku untuk kembali" ucap baekhyun tak kalah sinisnya

Setelah dua hari berlalu,malam ini keluarga byun datang ke rumah chanyeol untuk menjemput orang tua chanyeol

Ya,mereka akan segera pergi dan jangan lupakan baekhyun yang mereka tinggalkan berdua bersama chanyeol sekarang

"aku akan pergi ke kamarku dan merapikan isi koperku" baekhyun segera menarik kopernya dan membawa nya ke lantai atas

"cih,memangnya dia tau mana kamarnya?"ucap chanyeol dengan senyum liciknya setelah melihat baekhyun benar benar sudah sampai diatas

"aku tidak bisa membuatnya berlama lama disini,lihat saja"chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dengan tersenyum licik

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya baekhyun segera turun kembali ke bawah,sesampai di bawah baekhyun tak melihat chanyeol di ruang keluarga

"baekhyun!"panggil chanyeol dari arah belakang dengan membawa segelas susu putih,tersenyum semanis mungkin agar baekhyun tidak mencurigai dia kalau dia sudah mencampuri obat sakit perut dalam susu itu

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil segara membalikan badannya dan melihat sikap aneh dari chanyeol

"oh iya baekhyun kurasa aku belum memberi tahumu dimana letak kamarmu,bagaimana jika kau salah masuk ke kamarku diam diam lalu mengambil sesuatu,harusnya kau tidak perlu sok tahu agar aku tidak mecurigaimu"chanyeol tersenyum mengejek ke arah namja lebih pendek sekitar 25 cm darinya

"kau tenang saja,aku bukan orang bodoh karena aku tau kau pemalas maka dari jauh hari aku sudah meminta ayahmu untuk menunjukkan kamarku"ucap baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat chanyeol berdiam tingkah.

"kita baru kenal,dan kau bilang aku pemalas"chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun

"terbukti saat aku meminta ayahmu menunjukan kamarku kau hanya di kamar sambil bermain game,aku tahu itu,suara teriakanmu itu terdengar"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu semua,menutup mulutnya geram

'aku harus menyingkirkan laki laki ini'

"baiklah aku minta maaf baekhyun karena telah berprasangka buruk padamu"chanyeol kembali tersenyum manis

"aku maafkan"

"sebagai permintaan maafku,lebih baik aku memberikan susuku untukmu,minum susu bisa membuat mu tidur lebih nyenyak"chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan susu yang dibuat memang untuk baekhyun

"terima kasih,tapi aku tidak bisa minum susu putih dari kecil aku hanya meminum susu coklat lebih baik itu untukmu saja agar tidurmu lebih nyenyak jadi kau bangun pagi lebih segar"

"mwo?jadi kau menolaknya"chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang megucur dari dahinya

"maaf,ayo kau minum bukankah memang tadinya ini milikmu"baekhyun tersenyum manis tapi itu semakin membuat chanyeol ketakutan

"kenapa kau tak meminumnya?apa di dalam susu ini ada racun!kau mencoba membunuhku!"baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi mencurigai chanyeol

"mw…mwo?un..untuk..apa..aku..aku"

"kalau begitu ayo cepat minum!buktikan padaku!"

"ba..baik..ya..baiklah"

Chanyeol mendekatkan gelas itu menuju mulutnya dengan sangat gugup bagaimana bisa dia akan meminum jebakannya sendiri

Chanyeol kembali keluar dari toilet setelah sudah lima kali keluar masuk toilet membuat baekhyun yang sedang melihat chanyeol menjadi bingung

"chanyeol apa kau baik baik saja"baekhyun mencoba menyentuh lengan chanyeol tapi di tepis kasar oleh chanyeol dan chanyeol segera masuk kembali ke toilet saat perutnya terasa seperti di kocok kocok untuk kesekian kalinya

"chanyeol apa kau tidak suka susu putih juga,kau hanya meminum sedikit tapi itu sudah membuatmu keluar masuk toilet berkali kali"baekhyun teriak di depan pintu toilet sambil mengetuk ngetuk pintu toilet

"diam kau!"dan hanya itu yang dapat baekhyun dengar,teriakan marah chanyeol

"aku hanya bertanya dengan baik baik"baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian dia melihat jam yang tergantung di salah satu dinding setelah baekhyun merasa waktunya masih sempat baekhyun segera mengambil mantelnya dan pergi ke apotek terdekat

Setelah baekhyun kembali ke rumah chanyeol dia segera mengambil segelas air putih dan membawa obat yang sudah dia dapat di apotek tadi menyerahkan pada chanyeol yang kebetulan keluar dari toilet dengan keadaan lemas

"ini minumlah!"baekhyun menyerahkahn obat itu dengan segelas air putih yang langsung disambut tangan segera meminumnya dia tidak memikirkan untuk menolak baekhyun atau apapun karena jebakannya benar benar menyiksa perutnya sendiri

"bagaimana?perutmu sudah baikan?" tangan lentik baekhyun mengelus pundak chanyeol dan membantu chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol mengangguk,dia tidak bisa berkata kata membuang air besar berkali kali membuatnya benar benar kehabisan tenaga

"perutmu pasti jadi kosong,tadi saat aku membeli obat aku sempat membeli makanan di pinggir jalan,kau makanlah,tenang ini bersih"baekhyun segera mengambil makanan di atas meja yang ada hadapannya dan membuka bungkus plastiknya

"tidak perlu sok baik,aku tidak lapar"chanyeol membuang mukanya,perutnya yang sudah baikan membuat chanyeol sadar akan rasa kesal dirinya pada baekhyun

"terserah kau,aku naik ke atas ya,aku sudah mengantuk"baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas

Setelah chanyeol merasa baekhyun benar benar pergi ,chanyeol segera mengambil makanan yang tadi dia tolak dan memakannya lahap tanpa sadar sepasang mata berkilau dengan kelopak bereyeliner sedang menatap chanyeol lucu

"aku tau kau lapar"

Chanyeol merasa ada sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyakitkan matanya memaksanya untuk bangun,setelah tak tahan dengan sinar itu chanyeol segera membuka matanya dan mendapati baekhyun sedang berdiri di samping ranjang lalu chanyeol melihat sekeliling pantas saja sinarnya begitu terang ,jendela terbuka semua di tambah cahaya lampu lalu chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke baekhyun dengan tatapan sebal

"bangunlah kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama,jika 15 menit lagi kau belum turun untuk sarapan,akan aku tinggal" setelah baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan santai baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya turun kebawah

Setelah menunggu 13 menit akhirnya chanyeol turun dan segera bergabung dengan sarapan pagi baekhyun,mereka hanya sarapan dalam diam dan cepat.

Selesai sarapan chanyeol mencari sesuatu di sebuah laci kecil meja tv

"chanyeol ayo berangkat!"

"aku belum menemukan kunci motorku,kau duluan"chanyeol masih mengobrak abrikan laci

"chanyeol,kunci motormu ku serahkan pada ayahmu kita berangkat naik sepeda"

Chanyeol menghentikkan kegiatan mencarinya dan segera menghampiri baekhyun menatap baekhyun dengan sangat tajam

"baekhyun kau keterlaluan"chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan dada yang bergemuruh bahkan baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa kesal chanyeol tapi itu tak membuat baekhyun takut

"sekolahmu dekat dari sini,bersepeda juga olahraga apalagi di pagi hari,aku pergi duluan"

Setelah itu baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

Hari ini benar benar menyebalkan untuk chanyeol dia harus berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda dan pulang dengan sepeda,teman teman chanyeol hanya puas tertawa melihat chanyeol menaiki sepeda ke sekolah dengan tampak lelah dia benar benar di ejek oleh teman temannya sendiri dan ini semua karena baekhyun

"baiklah baekhyun,ini pembalasanku" chanyeol tersenyum licik lalu melangkah ke kamar baekhyun dengan membawa sekantong plastic hitam dengan isi yang bergerak gerak

Sesampai di depan kamar baekhyun,chanyeol segera membuka pintu kamar sedang tidak ada di rumah saat ini dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di kelasnya dalam rangka menghadapi ujian nasional yang tinggal 2 hari lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjang dan menarik selimut itu,chanyeol ingat saat di sekolah tadi dia sempat bertanya dengan teman baekhyun menanyakan hal yang bisa membuat baekhyun jijik dan itu sedang chanyeol bawa saat ini yaitu tikus

"kau tenang disini ya tikus tikus"kemudian chanyeol menutup tikus tikus itu dengan selimut dengan agak berantakan agar baekhyun merapikan selimut dan menyadari adanya tikus tikus itu .Setelah itu chanyeol pergi keluar kamar baekhyun dan masuk kamarnya sendiri

Baekhyun meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan dia masih sempat melihat sepatu chanyeol yang merapikan sepatu chanyeol dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu setalah itu baekhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil memijat tengkuknya sendiri kali ini baekhyun benar benar lelah. Belajar dari pagi hingga sore menguras otaknya dan tenaganya.

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dan melihat ranjangnya begitu berantakan,dia menghela nafas sudah dia duga siapa pelakunya lalu baekhyun merapikan bantal bantal saat dia mulai merapikan selimut baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin membuat namja bertelinga besar yang sedang di depan pintu kamar baekhyun merasa puas dan senang

"rasakan itu"chanyeol mendecih di depan pintu kamar baekhyun dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya

Baekhyun mundur dengan langkah pelan keadaan lelah seperti ini dia harus mendapati kejutan menjijikan dari chanyeol ditambah dia harus membersihkan tempat tidurnya yang pasti sudah benar benar kotor oleh tikus tikus itu

Chanyeol segera turun dan berjalan ke ruang makan dan mendapati baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan makan langsung menarik kursi dan mengambil mangkuk di tangan baekhyun yang sudah baekhyun isi dengan hanya diam dan menyabarkan hatinya

"kau yang meletakan tikus itu di ranjangku?"ucap baekhyun menginterograsi chanyeol yang sedang lahap makannya

"apa maksdumu kau menuduhku?kau jahat sekali jika sampai ada tikus di kamarmu itu menandakan kau benar benar jorok"chanyeol tersenyum mengejek dan kembali memasukan nasi dengan lauk daging kecap yang tadi baekhyun buat

"kau pasti tau aku begitu jijik dengan tikus"kali ini baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol walaupun chanyeol hanya focus pada makanannya

"saking jijiknya aku memukul tikus itu dengan tasku dan membuat tikus itu pingsan"

Perkataan baekhyun membuat chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan makannya

"dan saat aku melihat tikus tikus tak berdaya itu mengingatkanku bahwa tidak ada lauk untuk makan malam karena tadi aku belum sempat belanja jadi aku menjadikan tikus itu lauk makan malammu,bagaimana rasanya?"baekhyun menunjukkan seringaiannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

Chanyeol yang mendengar cerita baekhyun segera menuju tempat mencuci piring dan memuntahkan semuanya disana mencuci mulutnya berkali kali perkataan baekhyun mensugesti pikirannya yang membuat lidahnya terasa aneh

"dasar bodoh,kau tidak tau membedakan mana daging sapi dan mana daging tikus,cepat makan setelah itu kita belajar untuk ujian pertama"

Setelah itu baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol yang terbengong bengong di depan tempat cuci piring,dan lagi chanyeol di bodohi baekhyun

Setelah chanyeol selesai makan chanyeol segera naik ke atas menuju kamarnya tapi suara baekhyun yang memanggilnya membuat chanyeol mau tidak mau turun dan menuruti baekhyun untuk belajar

"pelajaran pertama bahasa inggris,baca buku ini catatan di buku ini lengkap lalu kita isi bersama soal soal ini"baekhyun menyerahkan buku bahasa inggris ke chanyeol yang masih berdiri tapi chanyeol tidak mengambilnya dan malah duduk di sofa lalu mengambil remote tv

"bukankah kau bilang aku pemalas?jadi jangan paksa aku,aku tidak mau belajar"ucap chanyeol dengan nada datar sambil menonton acara musik western di tv

Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol seperti itu membuat hati baekhyun iba tanpa sengaja baekhyun memerhatikan mulut chanyeol yang mengikuti lagu barat yang di yakin chanyeol tidak asal asalan karena suara nyanyian chanyeol yang mengikuti lagu barat itu masih terdengar jelas walaupun sedikit pelan

"kurasa kau ada bakat dalam bahasa inggris"perkataan baekhyun membuat chanyeol tersenyum lembut membuat baekhyun terpana melihatnya

"kulihat disini kau punya banyak film,kau mau nonton?"baekhyun mengeluarkan tumpukan disc dan melihat lihat film yang cukup bagus

"ya ibu suka menonton film barat jadi itu koleksi ibuku,kau yakin mau menonton bukankah kau bilang ingin belajar?"

"saat menonton film,bukankah kita harus tau apa yang mereka bicarakan agar kita mengerti alur ceritanya"baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti

"dan kita bisa semakin mengerti bagaimana tatanan bahasa dalam bahasa inggris"

Baekhyun memasukan salah satu disc untuk di putar

"kita coba menonton tanpa memakai terjemahan"

Lalu baekhyun duduk di sebelah chanyeol dan menonton bersama sedangkan chanyeol untuk saat ini hanya melihat baekhyun dengan tersenyum entahlah dia merasa hatinya mulai tertarik dengan baekhyun

Karena perbuatan chanyeol yang memberi 'hadiah' pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun jijik untuk masuk kamarnya sendiri bahkan untuk mengambil pakaiannya sendiri,baekhyun meminta tolong chanyeol untuk mengambilnya,dan kebetulan chanyeol sedang mau menuruti baekhyun

Malam ini chanyeol terpaksa tidur dengan baekhyun,baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya membuat chanyeol tidak bisa tidur

"kau belum tidur chanyeol?"ucap baekhyun memandang langit langit kamar chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong

"belum"

"kenapa kau begitu brutal?"

"pentingkah alasannya untukmu?"

"siapa tau aku bisa membantu"baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghadap chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut demikan juga chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun

"aku tidak ingat dengan jelas tapi dulu saat masih taman kanak kanak aku punya sahabat, lalu suatu hari aku melihatnya di jahili oleh kakak kelasnya"

"lalu kau ingin membantu sahabatmu tapi kau gagal?"ucap baekhyun dengan tersenyum

"apa ceritaku terlalu basi?"perkataan chanyeol membuat baekhyun tertawa kecil membuat chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu baekhyun

"lalu sejak itu kau merasa orang yang menjahili lebih berkuasa?"baekhyun kembali menebak

"apa saat itu kau yang menjahili kami?!"kembali baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan chanyeol,chanyeol tersenyum entahlah dia senang bisa membuat baekhyun bisa tersenyum

"baiklah kembali serius,kemana sahabatmu?"

"itu salah satu yang membuatku semakin ya bisa dibilang nakal,dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku padahal kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama,bahkanaku pernah melamarnya"chanyeol terkekeh saat mengingat masa kecilnya dengan gadis itu

"melamarnya?"

"ya hanya main main dia gadis manis wajar laki laki tampan sepertiku menyukainya"chanyeol tersenyum

"tapi itu dulu,dulu saat kita masih bersama,sudahlah jangan bahas dia,aku mau tidur"chanyeol membawa tubuhnya untuk memunggungi baekhyun

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih ada sesuatu di hatinya yang benar benar ingin dia ungkapkan pada chanyeol tapi baekhyun tak mampu mengatakannya sehingga dia hanya menyimpan dalam hatinya

Pagi ini hari sabtu hari weekend untuk banyak orang yang ingin menyegarkan pikirannya setelah selama lima hari bekerja tapi tidak untuk seluruh kelas 3 SMA mereka harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian nasional hari senin nanti termasuk juga baekhyun dan chanyeol

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol dengan tersenyum senang akhirnya chanyeol bisa menikmati apa itu belajar,dan baekhyun sedang terpana dengan ketampanan chanyeol yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal matematika sambil bernyanyi nyanyi kecil

"sekarang seorang park chanyeol menyukai matematika?"ucap baekhyun menggoda chanyeol membuat chanyeol melihat ke arah baekhyun dan tersenyum malu

"ternyata tak sesulit yang diajarkan "ucap chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun tersenyum

"akhir akhir ini kau sering membuatku tersenyum"

"hanya tadi malam dan sekarang baek"chanyeol kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan soal soal

"kenapa kau tak menyukaiku?"

"karena kau aku harus belajar dan tidak bisa bebas"

"bukankah itu postif"

"tapi aku malas melakukannya,lalu kau kenapa ingin bersamaku kurasa sebelum bertemu denganku kau sudah tau bagaimana sifatku"

"bagaimana jika jawabannya karena aku menyukaimu?"

DEG!

Hati chanyeol langsung berdegup kencang apa ini mungkin dia menyukai seseorang yang merampas kebebasannya, chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya sangat manis hingga membuat hati chanyeol semakin bergetar

"jangan bengong seperti itu aku hanya bercanda,menurutku kau adalah tantangan jadi aku mau menerima tawaran ayahmu"baekhyun sedikit menggebrak meja agar menyadarkan chanyeol lalu melanjutkan mengisi soal soal

"oh…begitu.."chanyeol juga kembali mengerjakan soal soal di buku tapi sebelum dia mengerjakannya ,chanyeol kembali melihat baekhyun yang sedang sibuk belajar dengan tatapan yang berbeda

"benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

Hari berlalu hingga mereka mencapai puncaknya,tak sia sia baekhyun memaksimalkan waktunya belajar dengan chanyeol,saat mereka mengerjakan soal soal kelulusan itu terlihat sekali kemudahan di wajah mereka masing masing tak ada rasa gugup atau khawatir karena bingung dengan semua berjalan lancar hingga akhir ujian

"haahh..akhirnya selesai juga"chanyeol meghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa akhirnya dia mendapat kebebasan yang sebenarnya

"bagaimana dengan ujiannya?"baekhyun menyusul dengan duduk di sebelah chanyeol

"terlalu mudah"chanyeol menampilkan senyum kepuasan

"tak sia sia kan kita belajar ya walaupun benar benar ngebut"

Pernyataan baekhyun membuat chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya berkali kali

"baek…"

"hmm…"

"terima kasih"

"sama sama,terima kasih juga sudah melatih kesabaranku"

"isshh kau ini,untuk ucapan terima kasih aku mau mengajak kau ke suatu tempat"

"kau ingin menjebakku lagi"Tanya baekhyun curiga dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari chanyeol

"aku sudah berubah baekhyun!kau mau atau tidak?!"chanyeol mulai sewot karena baekhyun selalu mengungkit dirinya yang sudah masa lalu

"baiklah aku mau"

Malam ini chanyeol mengajak baekhyun bermain di taman bermain yang ada di taman kota,walaupun sudah malam masih banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak anaknya untuk bermain di taman bermain yang penuh dengan cahaya lampu warna warni dengan bentuk yang lucu lucu

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini"Tanya baekhyun saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di ayunan masing masing

"dulu aku dan sahabatku sering kesini untuk bermain"chanyeol kembali menceritakan kisahnya

"kau bilang jangan bahas dia lagi"

"saat obrolan kita malam itu ,membuatku mengingat kenangan tentang dia lagi"

"aku belum pernah mendengar kisahmu"ucap chanyeol melihat baekhyun

"kisahku hanya menyakitkan seseorang,aku tak ingin kau mendengarnya"ucap baekhyun menunduk lalu baekhyun merasakan chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dan mengenggam kedua tangannya

"kalau begitu aku harus membuatmu nyaman bersamaku" chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun

"eh..chanyeol,kamis nanti orang tua kita pulang kan?"baekhyun segera melepaskan genggaman chanyeol pada tangannya

"ne"

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melangkah cepat menuju sepedanya,sepertinya baekhyun gugup

Hari ini orang tua chanyeol dan baekhyun akan pulang,setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya pada sore hari orang tua mereka pulang

Berpelukan,menceritakan kesan kesan di jeju ya itu semua sudah dua keluarga ini sejak 30 menit yang lalu sekarang hanya tersisa orang tua baekhyun dan chanyeol yang ada di ruang keluarga

Baekhyun sedang mengemas pakaiannya di dalam baekhyun mengambil sisa baju yang ada dalam lemari baekhyun merasa ada lengan yang memeluk pinganggnya dari belakang

"senang bisa bersamamu selama ini" chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di bahu baekhyun pernyataan chanyeol ini membuat baekhyun tersenyum malu

"benarkah?kau hampir meracuniku dengan susu"

"dan kau hampir membuatku benci dengan tikus"

"kau benar benar akan pergi?"chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada baekhyun

"kenapa?kau takut akan merindukanku dan memintaku untuk kembali?kurasa tujuan awalmu bukan itu"baekhyun kembali mengingatkan perasaan awal chanyeol pada baekhyun

"itu dulu sebelum aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum,dia tau chanyeol tidak berbohong akan bisa merasakan debaran jantung chanyeol lewat punggungnya

Baekhyun melepas pelukan chanyeol dan menghadap chanyeol,melihat chanyeol dengan tersenyum dan membelai wajah chanyeol dan chanyeol menangkup tangan baekhyun yang ada di pipinya

"kau yang menaklukanku atau aku yang menaklukanmu?"baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol tapi tidak di jawab oleh malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bersatu menyesap lembut bibir satu sama lain menyalurkan kehangatan cinta mereka hingga baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka

"jangan lupa senin depan pembagian nilai hasil ujian,sampai pergi" lalu baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol yang sempat menjadi kamar baekhyun juga dan turun kebawah menuju orang tua nya untuk segera pulang

Hari senin tiba semua anak kelas 3 SMA sudah mengumpul di sekolah untuk segera menerima hasil ujian mereka yanga akan dibagikan lewat orang tua masing masing termasuk chanyeol dan baekhyun yang kembali bertemu hari ini

Pertemuannya dengan baekhyun tak ingin di sia siakan oleh chanyeol ada hal yang harus dia tanyakan pada baekhyun

"bagaimana jawabanmu?"ucap chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat

"jawabanku?"baekhyun mulai bingung dengan tingkah chanyeol

"aku menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu,dan kau belum menjawabnya"

Baekhyun segera melepas tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol

"aku di jodohkan dan malam ini adalah pertemuanku dengan itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu"lalu baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol yang terdiam sendiri apakah kali ini dia kembali dibodohi baekhyun

"chanyeol sayang bisakah kau lebih cepat,ayahmu sudah menunggu lama di mobil"nyonya park mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar chanyeol lalu chanyeol keluar dengan rambut berantakan

"aaissh…kau ini kita akan ada pertemuan dengan teman ayahmu kau malah berantakan seperti ini"lalu nyonya park merapikan rambut chanyeol yang sudah menunjukkan wajah badmood memang selalu badmood saat dia ajak untuk acara pertemuan kerabat orang tuanya menurut chanyeol itu acara yang paling membosankan dalam hidupnya

Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya keluarga yang ditunggu oleh keluarga park datang juga

Seorang namja manis tersenyum melihat chanyeol yang sedang menumpu dahinya di atas meja,sepertinya chanyeol benar benar bosan

"Yeol"

Chanyeol yang masih belum mengubah posisinya mendengar nama kecilnya di panggil oleh seseorang yang dia kenal suaranya terlebih lagi yang biasa memanggil nama kecilnya itu adalah sahabat lamanya yang telah lama menghilang dari sisi chanyeol

Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya melihat sosok yang tersenyum padanya dan sukses membuat chanyeol membelalakan mata besarnya

"baek..ken..kenapa kau bisa disini"

"bukankah tadi siang sudah kubilang kalau aku dijodohkan dan akan bertemu malam ini"

"maksudmu itu aku?"chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya

"kau tidak ingat dengan baekhyun?"ucap nyonya park tersenyum jahil pada chanyeol,chanyeol yang melihat ibunya tersenyum seperti itu malah membuat chanyeol semakin bingung

"padahal dulu kau bilang kau menyukai baekhyun,bahkan kau suka main 'keluarga harmonis' dengan baekhyun saat kecil"ucap tuan park membantu chanyeol untuk mengingat baekhyun

"tapi waktu itu baekkie seorang perempuan bukan…"chanyeol menatap baekhyun,benarkah baekhyun ini teman kecil baekhyun

"dulu ibu baekhyun menginginkan anak perempuan segala persiapannya sudah berbau dengan perempuan tapi saat baekhyun lahir ternyata anak laki laki karena semua perlengkapan sudah ada dan ibu baekhyun ingin anak perempuan maka dibuat perjanjian baekhyun akan menjadi perempuan selama dia masih taman kanak kanak"tuan byun menjelaskan panjang lebar kisah baekhyun kepada chanyeol

"dan karena ayah sedang ada pekerjaan di jepang,aku dan keluargaku pindah ke memulai kehidupanku sebagai laki aku yeol karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja tak ada maksud untuk menghilang dari sisi mu hanya saja saat itu terlalu cepat hingga aku tak sempat memberi harap setelah kau mengetahui ini semua tidak membuatmu membenciku dan mengubah perasaanmu padaku"

Baekhyun meneruskan penjelasan ayahnya kepada chanyeol membuat chanyeol mengingat kembali masa kecil mereka yang begitu menatap chanyeol dengan penuh harap

"berarti jawaban mengapa kau mau menerima tawaran ayah adalah kau menyukai kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepada baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya

"aku mencintaimu"

Ucap chanyeol lembut dan menghampiri baekhyun,mengangkat kepala baekhyun dan mencium kening namja manis itu dan menatap namja manis di hadapannya ini

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan mata chanyeol dengan lembut dan penuh cinta

Sepertinya kedua namja yang sedang mabuk cinta ini melupakan orang tua mereka yang hanya tersenyum senyum melihat tingkah anak anak mereka yang begitu romantis

"omong omong kenapa kalian mengizinkanku dan chanyeol boleh memiliki hubungan,bukankah aku dan chanyeol…"baekhyun memotong pembicaraanya dengan tatapan Tanya pada dua pasang orang tua itu

"jika kalian saling mencintai apa salahnya,kami mendukung kalian"ucap tuan park dan di sambut senyuman lembut dari istrinya,tuan byun,dan nyonya byun menandakan bahwa mereka setuju

"oke baiklah baiklah cukup dengan adegan romantis romantisnya dan sekarang kurasa perutku sudah lapar,apa ayah sudah pesan makanan?"Tanya chanyeol kepada ayahnya dan disambut anggukan oleh tuan park

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dan melihat seorang pelayan restoran berjalan menuju meja makan keluarganya dan keluarga baekhyun dengan membawa nampan di dua tangannya dan di atas nampan tersebut sudah tersedia banyak makanan.

"permisi,ini pesanan makanan meja nomor 3."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
